In there
by RyokoSohma
Summary: Thought I'd make a new Dnangel fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

This is something I was working on a while ago.

There's Something in her Closet…

"Miree, sweetly." Skye's mother called.

A young girl struggled to walk up the stairs with two glasses in her hand and a quantity of junk food in the other arm.

"Are you having a party up there with your friends?" her mother asked thinking it was just her new imaginary friends.

"No mum, just me and my new friend." She replied.

"You should have said 'My new friend and me', Miree." Another girl said. Cloud was the same age as the other girl and sat to her mother's right. They were twins.

"Do you need any help?" her mother asked starting to get up. Her stomach was somewhat large for the reason that there was going to be another baby… or another set of twins.

"No, I want Dee to help me." Skye said turning towards an older girl sitting on another couch. Her real name was Dark, but her family and friends called her Dee, 'cause she wasn't at all dark or mean. Without a word, Dark got up and took all the junk food from her little sister and started up stairs with Skye following.

"So who's your new friend?" Dark asked being a little curious in the fact that she didn't notice anybody coming over today.

"Dark." She said.

"Really? 'Why'd she use my name?' " Dark asked herself not knowing if she should feel flattered or somehow criticized.

"I thought it was funny how he has the same name as you." Skye added.

"He? Can you tell me about him?"

"He's really nice, but he doesn't talk much. I've only seen him once because he never comes out of my closet." She said like it was all normal. Gawd, it's one of those creepy kids in those horror movies that know everything.

"In your closet?" Dark repeated.

"You're the only person I'm going to show him to. He's really shy." Skye warned opening the door.

Dark somewhat regretted getting up to help, but now it seemed too late and now she was going to meet this other Dark.

"Dark?" her sister called putting down the two glasses.

Dark was about to answer but remembered she wasn't referring to her this time, so she stayed silent and watched for something to happen. But nothing happened.

"I don't think he's sleeping…" Miree said walking towards the closet.

"Miree!" Dark jumped to the sound of a woman yelling. "Ms. Jessica is here!" It must have been Blair, the maid.

"Oh, that was quick. Hmm, well, you can play with Dark, just don't tell anybody about him!" Miree said with a smile. "Promise?" she held out her pinky.

"Promise." 'Yay, I get to play with Miree's imaginary friend… Go me…' Dark thought as her little sister left the room.

"Okay… Um, hello Dark #2." She said picking up a plate. "Crumpets?" she then picked up a glass. "Tea?" 'I feel like I'm having a tea party with myself.'

"I don't like tea."

Dark nearly dropped both the platter and glass, but a boy's hand reached out and caught both.

Well, review if you want me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Been very, extremely, extraordinarily, incredibly, dreadfully, awfully, exceptionally, especially, exceedingly busy…**

"What the hell are you doing in there?" Dark yelled jumping back. The plate was set on the ground and the arm retracted back into the darkness.

"Come here." Said the same voice from before.

"Screw that!" Dark shouted. The room was quiet, and all Dark could hear were familiar footsteps coming down the hall. Dark's eyes left the closet and came to the entryway. But something grabbed her from behind, and she flew back--away from the door, and into the closet.

**Bwahahahahahah… that was lame…**

Opening her eyes, all Dark could see was darkness surrounding her. She was in the closet with that freak. She could feel his hand over her mouth, and she almost sensed that he was silent laughing at how vulnerable she had been before he grabbed her. The footsteps room before had now reached the room, and in came a girl who looked exactly like Dark. But, unlike Dark, her blonde hair looked obviously dyed, several times too, while Dark's was natural. Dark's hair was cut short and lightly flew up and the ends, while this girl's hair had fake extensions and her real hair was curled. This girl's face had makeup caked on from the top of her forehead to her chin while Dark's was untouched by the stuff.

"Who's she?" a voice whispered from behind Dark.

Dark found his hand over her mouth with her own hand and moved it. "Sara. My brother's new girlfriend."

"Oh yeah… Miree told me about her. And you."

"Really? And what'd she say?"

"She's a wannabe you."

"No- about me."

"You're beautiful." He whispered right in her ear.

Dark jolted up, but being in the closet- she hit a low shelf and fell back into the strangers lap. Sara must have heard- cause she turned away from the dresser and started heading towards them.

"Who are you fooling around with in here?" Sara asked pulled the doors open. "Oh, you're cute." She added looking at the guy behind Dark.

"What are you doing in here?" Dark asked getting up. She realized she still didn't know what the guy looked like. She turned around and saw him. Just sitting there. Violet hair in his face. His black clothes ripped in many places. **Hehe…**

"Oh- he's a nice one Darky." Sara said staring at him.

"Darky?" he said from behind.

**So stuck- I'll try getting more tomorrow. Any suggestions would be nice or reviews **


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh- he's a nice one Darky." Sara said staring at him.

"Darky?" he said from behind.

"What are you doing in here?" Dark repeated. Just then, Demi, her brother, came in. **Lame names, I know…**

"What's going on?" he asked. Sara moved closer to him, hoping he'd put his arm around her waist, but instead, he put his hands in his pockets. No one answered him. "Well… me and Sara-"

"Sara and I!" Cloud yelled from downstairs. **She's special…** **They all are…**

"Kay… Me, Sara, _and I_! – shall be going now." Demi said before leaving out the door. He didn't seem to mind the boy behind Dark.

"Kay, just don't bring any more five-dollar whores home!" Dark shouted. She then turned around. "So what were you doing in my sister's closet?" Dark asked.

"He was hurt!" Miree walked in and hung onto Dark's leg. "A bad guy ripped his wing!"

"Wing." Dark had doubt in her voice.

**I'm calling my Dark Dara now so you won't get confused.**

"Okay… You can stay- but not in her closet!"

"Why not? It's cozy, smells like cookies, and there's toys!" Dark smiled as he picked up a couple of toy animals. Dara sighed.

"Why don't you stay with Dee? She's got a big bed." Miree said smiling at both of them. Dara blushed while Dark gave out a slight chuckle. "It's up to Dara."

Both Dark and Miree looked at Dara with childish grins.

"Miree was right- you do have a big bed, Dara." Dark said jumping on. Dara collapsed on the other side of Dark and looked at the ceiling.

"Why are you calling me Dara? My name's Dark…"

"If I called you Dark- I'd think I was talking to myself. Plus, you don't seem like a Dark. Dara sounds more cuter."

"Right…" Dara rolled on her stomach. "So who was the bad guy Miree was talking about?"

Dark sat up and stood in front of Dara. Her eye's widened as two jet-black wings ascended from his back. One of Miree's winter scarves was used to bandage one of his wings.

When she snapped to, she sat up. "That... It still doesn't answer my question. What are you?"

"Who ever said I had to be interrogated by you? Why should you know my secrets?"

"Really… Well then." Dara laid back and closed her eyes. "Good night."

Dark stuttered. "What? You're going to sleep!"

"What else…" Dara mumbled before cuddling up to one of her stuffed animals. It was a flimsy cat with violet fur that her brother Demi had bought her on the night of one of his dates. The girl thought it was for her, but was taken aback when he handed it to Dara. Two arms wrapping around her snapped her out of her thoughts. "What are you doing?" Dara asked trying not to sound shocked.

"You smell good." He mumbled. He had his lips right against the back of her neck, which she didn't notice till he spoke again. "I can hold you all night… right?"

Dara could feel her cheeks burn slightly.

The color violet filled Dara's view as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Dark!"

"What?" Dara looked across the room to find Dark sitting in a chair watching her with a worried look.

"Oh…" Dara sighed dropping the stuffed animal to the side.

"What? You think that was me?" Dark asked with a slight grin. "Oh sorry… I'll stay in bed next time." He smiled.

"Uh… yeah." Dara swung her feet over the end and sat there looking at her clock. 9:43. Dara never slept in this late.

"You seemed comfy last night." Dark said in tone as if he had read her mind.

Her mother and Father were already gone on their anniversary trip and would be gone for about a month. But before that, they had sent Miree and Cloud to some camp, so Demi would be the only one home with Dara… and Dark.

**sorry- stuck at the moment- So I'll post this one now** next one will be longer!


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah… Please Review and tell me what you think '.**

"Okay- Time to fess up." Dara said taking a seat in front of Dark. Dark continued to stare at the fresh batch of waffles she had just made and laid out on the table. He hoped they were for him. "Where did Miree find you?"

"I was like totally out- unconscious on this statue where this cute little girl found me; took me home like a lost puppy. Then said I could crash at her place- I couldn't resist the offer."

"So… she carried you home, stuffed you into her closet and fed you junk food for how long?"

"It's not like that! Heh… okay, I was awake, and she offered me a place to stay, gave me food, and yeah, stuffed me in her closet."

"Okay then." Dara stared at him noticing something different about Dark. Dark somehow seemed to notice too and stared nervously at Dara. "You okay there Dark?"

"Um, I…." He mumbled gradually standing up. "I think I should go?" he pointed to the door as he slowly headed towards it. He swiftly turned around and tried to make a run for it, but instead tripped and fell to the floor.

"Oww…" It wasn't Dark's voice, but a younger voice.

Dara walked to his side to find Dark gone, but a boy in his place, and his clothes! She recognized the boy too.

Daisuke Niwa, fifteen like Dara and in the same class. He's never talked to her and she's never talked to him, not that she didn't want to, but she never got a chance or made an excuse to. You see, he's also her first and hopefully her last crush.

"Um… Dark?" She didn't call him Daisuke because it would be kinda weird if she said his name since they've never really met each other.

"What have you gotten me into this time Dark?" Daisuke mumbled to himself as he stumbled up. He turned around, facing Dara now, and laughed nervously. "Excuse me Miss." He said bowing down in a polite manner. After that, he ran out the door without another word.

"Man…" Dara groaned as she fell back on the coach in her living room. "Would have been nice if we could have talked to each other… Stupid, stupid, stupid Dara!" she shouted hitting her head repeatedly. "Maybe I shouldn't have called him Dark! This is Dark's fault- no, my fault! Dark's! Mine! Dark's! Hold on…" Dara sat in silence for a minute as she pieced some parts together. "Dark is Daisuke? Or Daisuke is Dark? Cool beans… Wait- not cool beans! What if Miree told Dark about my 'feelings' towards Daisuke! No, no, no! Cool it Dara!" she told herself as she took slow, deep breathes. "More importantly, who is or what is Dark, and how can he turn into Daisuke? Or maybe what is Daisuke and how can he turn into Dark? Well that's kinda easy. Daisuke is this cute, sweet, and gentle guy. Sure he's clumsy at times, but he's so caring and he's got some skills. But the whole turning into Dark thing has got me stumped… Maybe he's really good at disguises? Could of fooled anyone. Yup, disguises… Right, I'm not that stupid… He didn't seem to recognize me- so maybe that's a good thing… No it's not! This sucks!" Dara held a pillow up to her face and screamed into it. "I need a nap… Okay, this never happened! Yup! I never met Dark, never saw Daisuke in my house, and I so did not have this long conversation with my self!"

**Review please!**


End file.
